


A bit of warm

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Merry Christmas, Sea Salt Family, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When he was just a child, Isa craved to go play in the snow with Lea and never it was possible for him. Time has passed, he has lost his heart, became colder... but Lea is a real heater and he doesn't hear it that way.
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Naminé & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A bit of warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody!!!!  
> Thank you for the interest on the story!!! Merry Christmas and take care of you and your beloved!!! Take care on the road!!!

From the piano where he was learning a new piece, Isa could see the snow falling in his garden. A garden so wide that it promised hours and hours of playing outside. The perfect place to do angels in the snow or snowmen! He was also thinking about just throwing snow at each other. In a snow battle? They even had a huge lake, the best to ice skate! This garden didn’t provide anything for sledging along hill but with imagination, kids didn’t need that.

Isa couldn’t help but daydream about all of this. Lea had talked about that so often! How much he loved the snow, though he always got ill because he played too much on it.

Someone cleared their throat.

Isa turned his head to see his private tutor’s piercing look.

“What are you doing, young Master?” he asked.

“Sorry,” Isa replied before focusing on the piano.

He didn’t want but he had to.

Soon, music swirled in the place. Isa didn’t want to play this music. He would have been happier if he could have done something more like for Christmas just for the love of Lea. He wanted to train with something that would make Lea happy… and certainly not those glum melodies he didn’t care about…

His teacher loved them thought.

And his parents too…

As soon as that lesson was over, and that he had done a bit of fencing with another teacher, Isa ran toward the entry.

His parents were coming home around this hour.

He knew it was bad to arrive just like that when they were just out of the work but he also really wanted to go out!

“Father, Mother, I’m glad to see you. Your day has been as you wished?” he asked with a smile.

A fake smile he always offered to them.

His parents were really influent and both worked with Ansem the Wise, hence why they left together and came back together.

Isa hoped he could one day work with the one he loved too.

“It was a good day,” his mother replied.

“Very nice, indeed. And you, did you have already finish the lessons of today?” his father wondered.

“Yes, father.”

“Maybe you can do more before the dinner will be served?” he said.

“Yes.”

The man passed next to him without even stopping. He wanted to relax in the living room. His wife followed him, wanting to relax too. Maybe reading a book while they were listening to radio? The father had some things to read too. Maybe he would draw a little? He liked to draw. Especially when it was about building and gardens.

“Father, I thought I could go outside and play in the snow?” Isa asked with hope.

“No.”

“But father…”

“I say ‘no’! You won’t go outside! Go study and be a nice kid for once!”

Isa looked down at those words but slightly nodded. He didn’t even found the strength to mutter ‘yes father’ and just turned his heels to go to his room. What could he do except that?

“ISA!! ISA!!!”

Isa was in his bedroom where he was doing his homework and learning his lessons. He was looking forward in the different chapters because… he had nothing else to do and it pleased his parents. More they were pleased and more… more he could pursue like that.

He was just six years old, he wanted to play with his best friend, but he couldn’t. Because he was a bad child. Because he didn’t do what his parents expected from him…

And he wished to be what they expected.

He needed to do more efforts…

“ISA!! ISA!!!”

Isa opened the window of his bedroom and climbed the sill. He saw Lea on the garden and could guess the employees of his parents would come to throw him outside of their property.

It would be only a matter of time…

“Lea,” he smiled slightly, though.

“You come play? Look all that snow!!!” he grinned.

“I can’t, Lea.”

“But…”

“I’m sorry,” Isa replied. He smirked slightly to him. “Another time, maybe?”

Lea pouted.

He knew it meant ‘never’…

Years passed, one after one.

Lea and Isa lost who they are to become Nobodies, they confessed their feelings to each others, faced to walk on different paths, searched each other, made mistakes but never stopped loved the other.

They supposed their love was unbreakable.

Or they loved to think that, anyway…

When they decided to come back in Radiant Garden, Isa took back the house of his parents. It was abandoned and he and Lea had nowhere to go anyway. So they choose this place. It was also so big, with a big garden, and so the perfect house to have Roxas, Xion and Naminé at home. And also their friends every now and then.

“ISA!! ISA!!!”

Isa groaned in the bed.

It was an extremely rare thing that Lea was up before him and from what Isa could hear, Lea was outside. Of the house.

Which was surprising enough to force him to get up. He passed his hand in his hairs in a ruffled mess, slid his feet in his rabbit slippers that Naminé bought him two months ago and he came to the windows, opening them and looking outside.

Lea was standing in the snow, his arms wide open and a big smile on his lips.

“Isa! You come play? Look all that snow!!!” he said.

Isa blinked, leaned on the sill. “I can’t, Lea.”

“Why? Because your parents don’t want to?”

“Because I’m a grown up.”

Lea leaned and gathered snow he threw toward the air to let it fall on him. “I’m a grown up too! You can do what you wanna, Isa!”

Isa pushed back his hairs, the soft breeze coming in it and ruffling them even more.

For so long, Isa just had wanted to play on the garden, in preference with Lea, but it was always a ‘no’. With time, he forgot what it was to just want something and just followed the orders.

He could have done the same today.

He could have gone in the snow just because Lea wanted it. But in the fact… he had always wished it. Just in a tiny part of himself. And now, it was coming back. That little envy he always tried to tug back.

Here too.

A grown up.

What an excuse.

What a stupid excuse…

He wished that Naminé, Xion and Roxas would still be able to have fun and play when they would be twenty-seven like him.

It was snowing.

Lea was outside.

He knew where his place was.

“I’m coming!” he said. “Just give me a minute.”

“Why?” Lea wondered.

“Tying my hairs and everything?”

“Jump!” his boyfriend smiled, holding out his arms.

“In your arms?”

“Come, come, come!” Lea bounced.

“You…” Isa sighed and pushed out his slippers. “You better have to catch me!” he said.

And the second after, he climbed on the sill then jumped. Lea positioned himself and caught him thought he fall in the snow with a laugh.

He kissed tenderly Isa’s lips.

“You jumped.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Isa replied with a tender smile.

“I would have! I though you would have found an excuse!”

“I suppose I preferred give you a chance.”

“Oh! I feel honored! But am I that trustable?”

“Ye…”

Isa froze because, suddenly, snow was crashed against his face. As the flakes felt, Lea smiled, showing all his teeth.

“I am… fully awake now, thank you,” Isa said.

“It was a pleasure, Darling!”

His lover smiled even more and gathered snow to sparkle it on him.

“Ah!” Lea said.

He moved the head to save himself from the flakes but couldn’t. He only found salvation when he pushed Isa in the snow and got up with a jump.

“Is it war you want?!” he said.

“Why not. But I will crush you,” Isa said, as he took more snow.

“Come on! You never played in the snow! I do! I will win! I WILL WIN!!”

“Let’s see!” Isa replied.

Lea smiled.

Seeing his lover like that was a delight. Showing him what had been taken away from him was even more a delight.

And even if he wanted to let him discover everything… he will have no mercy for him!

He jumped in one side of the garden and quickly created a little wall of snow to protect himself and create snowball.

Isa was surprised but, if he never did a snow battle, he was still able to do a strategy. And he could recognize a system of defense. And could mimic it and take advantage of it. He created his own wall and prepared balls of snow. But… he wasn’t really good for that. He didn’t know how to do those balls. And decided it wasn’t important!

If the game was to throw snow at each other? Very well!! He will throw snow at him.

Unfortunately, since he never learnt how to create nice balls, his kept falling between the two walls when Lea hit him again and again.

Results: he was in pajama, with messy hairs and covered by snow.

“You win!” he shouted.

“I win?” Lea said, his head peaking from his wall.

He was without the slight flake of snow.

“Yes! You win!”

“Nice!”

Lea jumped on the other side of the wall and dashed toward him, leaning over him to kiss his lips.

“But it’s not done yet!”

“You mean… snowman?” Isa asked, taking his hands in his.

“Oh! YES!”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Snow angel.”

“Is that snowman but more angel?” Isa wondered as he sat in the snow.

Lea couldn’t help but smile. It was strange to see someone ignore as much everything about playing in the snow. As if childhood’s dreams had been crushed and replaced by just useful information. He could talk about everything to hum. Ski, sledge, snowboard, igloo… doing an igloo with him could have been so awesome. With him or with the children!

He didn’t mind.

“No. It’s like…”

Lea let himself fall on his back and moved his arms and legs very quickly. If flakes flew away, others falling from the clouds, an angel appeared. Isa watched him from the other side of the wall, his arms pressing on it.

“I see…” he muttered.

Lea got up to let him see how much it looked like an angel.

“It suits you well! You’re an angel,” he said with a smile.

“I’m an angel?! Then you’re a God!”

Isa still grinned. He leaned above the wall and grabbed his hand to make him bow so he could kiss his lips.

“I love you,” he muttered.

“I love you too! I love you more than everything in the world!”

Isa couldn’t stop smiling with him by his side. He got up and walked next to the snow angel of Lea.

Leaning in the cold snow, he tried to make his own angel.

Lea watched him with a big smile. Flakes were flying around and stuck in the long blue pale thread, adorning them tenderly.

As the structure appeared in the snow, Lea pushed his hand in his pocket.

“Say, my angel, my god…” he smiled.

“Yes?” Isa asked, raising to glance at the angel in the snow.

“Have you already planned to pass the rest of your life with me?”

The man turned his head toward him with surprise.

“Well, y…” he froze when he saw the man, on his knee, holding out a ring to him. “Yes to both?” he grinned.

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

“You really want to marry me?!” Lea asked, stars sparkling in his eyes.

Isa knelt next to him, sliding his hands along his cheeks, pressing his forehead against his.

“I want to marry you. I want to marry you a million times. Though… unless we try to marry each other every hour, it would be probably impossible.”

“Yeah! I’m for marry you every second of this life!” Lea laughed.

Isa kissed him, caressing his cheek. “Thank you for asking me.”

“Thank you?” Lea laughed even more. “Thank you for replying ‘yes’ to me, then!”

Isa kissed him tenderly.

Lea replied to said kiss and slid the ring to his finger.

“Woah! You look even prettier like that!”

“You’re an idiot,” Isa whispered.

“Yeah! But I’m _YOUR_ idiot!”

Isa couldn’t catch back a chuckle and offered him a really soft look full of love.

A sneeze suddenly burst in the garden.

They had done a snowmen and another snowball battle but this time, helped with Naminé, Xion and Roxas for Isa while Lea handled everything alone!

He was the only one used to make snowballs and battle like that so he had a huge advantage.

They decided to call a draw, though.

And now that Lea heard this sneeze…

He quickly moved toward Isa who, now that he looked him, had his nose red and his lips slightly blue.

“Ah! Come inside! I will make you a hot cocoa!”

“Should I trust you on that?” Isa teased.

He glanced at the kids but they were now throwing Lea’s snowballs at each other. A soft smile spread his lips. He knew he made a lot of errors in his past and that was the reason he was so happy seeing them all play like that.

As kids.

“If you start to be cold, come inside,” he warned anyway.

“Yeah, don’t be as stupid as our Isa!”

“Hm…” Isa protested.

“Lovely stupid!” Lea corrected himself.

Isa pushed his lover for him to come inside with him. He was still so messy and even more with his hairs in such a ruffled nest, with the flakes melting in them…

Lea leaded him in the sofa and gave him a cover before going to the kitchen to prepare the hot cocoa. He was taking this very seriously because he knew he could make the kitchen burn instead of preparing a sweet drink.

After a moment, he came back with the hot cocoa and put it on the coffee table, just in front of his lovers.

“Can I have a hug?” Isa asked.

“Sure!”

Lea came next to him and moved slightly the cover to take him in his arms. Isa snuggled in him with a little smile. Lea was so warm. It was always a pleasure to be with his arms, especially in the cold nights of winter.

And it was even better now that it was so cold. Now, he was in a warm soft cocoon, resting his head against his shoulder.

Lea caressed his cheek with a smile.

“You feel better there?”

“I always feel better in your arms!” he replied, snuggling a bit more.

The soft heat coming from him was really soothing. It was really hard to leave the tender embrace but he also wanted to grab that mug and warm himself from inside.

He forced himself and came back in the embrace just after, snuggling even more. Lea kissed his face, landing warmness around him.

Isa sipped the warm liquid and almost choked out. It was so sugary…

He leaned to put down the cocoa but snuggled more in those warm arms.

The sound of the door closing came at their ears and, a few seconds after, the children arrived next to the couch.

“Is this heater time?” Xion asked with a smile.

“Maybe?” Lea replied.

The second after, he had his whole family hugging him. Lea smiled and with his other arm, he hugged them, making sure to display a bit more of heat. Not only to keep them with him forever but to be sure they won’t be sick!!


End file.
